ToUch My BoDy
by Vronik
Summary: La musique pulsait dans les enceintes, les spots tourbillonnaient en rythme autour des podiums et sur la foule amassée autour d'eux. Dans le public chacun hurlait le nom de ses favoris. Des pseudonymes destinés à personnaliser la compétition et à la rendre plus attrayante.
1. Chapter 2

**For the love of money** (The O'jays)

* * *

 _ **Peeta**_

New-York n'est pas toujours la ville que l'on s'imagine. Vibrante, accueillante, extravagante et mystérieuse à la fois. Non, elle peut aussi se montrer froide et austère. Peeta Mellark en faisait le triste constat depuis quelques jours. Arrivé aux portes de La Grande Pomme avec la tête pleine de rêves et d'espoir, il commençait à sérieusement déchanter. Premièrement, les gens n'étaient pas si accueillants que ça. Polis, mais pas forcément accueillants et il ne s'était vraiment lié qu'à une personne depuis son arrivée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait se « méfier ». _Se méfier_ , un terme qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement pas avant. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde de là où il venait et les personnes à éviter tout le monde les connaissait aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne connaissait pour le moment qu'une seule personne qu'il qualifierait d'ami : Gale, présentement assis en face de lui.

Gale était sympa et lui aussi était à New-York pour ses études. Il espérait obtenir son diplôme en ingénierie et débordait d'idées en tout genre. Ils avaient fait connaissance quelques semaines avant la rentrée en cherchant à visiter un appartement. Au bout de deux heures d'attentes interminables, parler à son voisin sans y avoir été invité ne parait plus si déplacé. Ils avaient naturellement accrochés et depuis ils se côtoyaient régulièrement. Gale avait pu avoir une chambre universitaire et Peeta louait un petit meublé à vingt minutes de sa faculté. Son père l'avait aidé à trouver une place dans une boulangerie de quartier et il jonglait plutôt bien entre ses deux activités principales: les cours et son travail. Au début, il ne devait y travailler que le samedi en tant que second pour alléger un peu le patron mais ce dernier, agréablement surpris par sa technique de travail et son aisance avec les clients, lui avait finalement aménager quelques heures supplémentaires durant la semaine.

En ce qui concernait le dessin, il avait longtemps hésité à parler de ses ambitions à ses parents. Pour sa mère le dessin ne le mènerait jamais à rien et elle le voyait déjà reprendre la boulangerie familiale. Mais il avait réussi à les convaincre de lui laisser une chance et il avait un an pour faire ses preuves. Si son année se passait bien, il pourrait poursuivre, sinon se serait retour au bercail et il voyait d'ici le tableau qui l'attendait s'il se plantait. Sa mère ne se priverait pas de lui rappeler quotidiennement que son caprice avait grandement entamé les ressources de la famille.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Peeta releva la tête de son verre pour regarder son ami. Gale le dévisageait et son front se plissa légèrement ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup trop sérieux et inquisiteur.

_ New York ça craint !

_Tu rigoles ?! Depuis quand New York craint ?

_ Depuis que la température à chuter d'au moins 10°C, que Trinket m'a mis un C+ pour mon projet architecturale, que ma logeuse à décider de faire faire des travaux de plomberie qui m'empêchent de me concentrer -et occasionnellement d'avoir de l'eau chaude- et cerise sur le gâteau : depuis que Madge n'a même pas pris la peine de me rappeler.

Peeta vida son verre de bière d'une traite et le reposa un peu trop fort sur le bois lustré de la table du café où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

_ Oublie là.

_ Trinket, la logeuse ou Madge ? soupira Peeta en passant ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure blonde.

_ A ton avis ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas pour toi. Elle est gentille mais elle adore les petits nouveaux, c'est tout. Passé quelques semaines, on n'a plus l'air aussi perdus et effrayés par cette ville et du coup, on n'a plus le même attrait pour elle.

Peeta releva la tête.

\- On ?

Gale le regarda d'un air entendu et l'info atteignit enfin son cerveau. Décidément, elle qui paraissait si sage…

\- T'en fais pas, c'est le changement de saison qui te rend morose. Ca va passer. Un C+ ça se rattrape et les travaux chez toi ne dureront pas éternellement.

_ Sauf que pour rattraper ce C+, il faudrait que je ne me tape un A aux deux prochaines sessions.

_ Alors ? C'est jouable. Tu étais malade quand tu as bossé sur ce projet.

_ Je ne dirai qu'un mot : Abernathy.

_ Merde. Il est connu pour ne jamais mettre de A. Sinon t'as un plan B ?

_ Peut-être. Il y a un séjour organisé à San Francisco. Au menu : visites de musée, expositions, cours magistraux et travaux pratiques. Les points obtenus là-bas compteront en supplément dans notre moyenne.

Gale se redressa souriant pensant que son ami avait donc la solution à son problème de notes avant de laisser retomber le coin de ses lèvres face au manque d'enthousiasme évident de son interlocuteur.

_ Et quel est le problème cette fois ?

_ Il y en a 655! Six cent cinquante-cinq dollars dont deux cent à déposer à l'inscription.

Gale siffla de stupéfaction et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

_ Et tu ne les a pas je suppose, chuchota-t-il pour se faire plus discret.

_ Tu supposes bien. J'ai beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens, je peux au maximum y investir 450 dollars en priant pour n'avoir besoin de rien pour mes cours durant les six prochains mois et surtout pas d'un nouveau poumon.

Gale gratta sa barbe naissante à la recherche d'une solution. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le Peeta défaitiste et c'était déstabilisant.

_ Je t'aurais bien aidé mais en ce moment c'est plutôt chaud pour moi aussi, finit-il par dire.

Peeta l'arrêta d'un geste. C'était difficile pour tout le monde, il le savait. Gale n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'était déjà beaucoup qu'il ait même pensé lui filer un coup de pouce.

_ Je vais encore y réfléchir et voir si je peux faire un autre petit boulot et quelques jours en plus à la boulangerie mais je n'ai plus que deux mois. Il va peut-être falloir que je laisse tomber parce que sans ce stage, je n'y arriverais pas.

_ Ok mais laisse-moi t'aider à ma façon : ce verre est pour moi ! Tu vois ? Je participe à l'effort de guerre et puis on va trouver quelque chose crois-moi !

Gale lui fit un grand sourire avant de laisser un billet sur la table. Peeta le laissa régler puis le suivit dehors tout en enfilant son manteau. En slalomant entre les tables, son regard croisa celui d'une belle brune assise deux tables plus loin, sur sa droite. Elle lui fit un sourire doublé d'un clin d'œil aguicheur auquel il répondit avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la personne assise en face d'elle. Puis il remonta le col de son manteau et sorti à la suite de Gale.

 _ **Katniss**_

Un sifflement au fond de la salle déconcentra une fois de plus son amie.

_ Tu n'écoutes rien Johanna !

_ Quoi ?! Mais si je t'écoute, je ne fais que ça même ! Prim par ci, Prim par là. Je sais que tu es raide dingue de ta sœur mais là quand même ça frise l'obsession. T'es sur que c'est ta sœur ? Tu ne me caches rien ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt ta fille ? Tu ne serais pas la première à avoir eu un enfant trop tôt et à jouer la grande sœur pour coller à l'image de la famille bien comme il faut, tu sais.

_ Ma fille ? Et je l'aurais eu à 4 ans ?!

_ Tu as toujours été précoce, non ?

_ Jo, s'il te plait, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle laisse passer cette chance. Elle est vraiment douée et cette école serait parfaite pour elle !

_ Oui, j'entends bien. Mais pourquoi ce serait encore à toi de payer ? Tu fais déjà tout pour elle. Elle ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas en faire plus. J'aimerai la détester pour ce que tu endure à cause d'elle mais je ne peux pas. Primrose est adorable, j'aurais voulu avoir la même et tout un tas d'accessoires pour la coiffer et l'habiller. Ça aurait été magique, dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux… Et puis elle s'inquiète autant que moi pour toi donc… doublement impossible de lui en vouloir.

Katniss sourit aux propos de son amie qui confondait sans complexe « petite sœur » et « poupée Barbie » puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

_ Tu sais bien pourquoi. Ma mère n'est… ma mère n'est plus en état de le faire pour elle.

_ Tu as le droit de dire pour « nous » Katniss. Elle n'est plus en état de faire quoique ce soit pour vous deux ! Depuis la mort de ton père, on ne la reconnait plus. Si je n'avais pas grandi à deux maisons de la tienne, je n'aurais jamais pu croire à son histoire. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce qu'elle est -ou ce qu'elle était- à toi de voir, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'elle n'est présente ni pour toi, ni pour Prim.

Katniss prit une gorgée de son soda pendant que Johanna faisait de l'œil à l'un des clients. Parler de sa mère, ne changerait rien à la donne au final et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sinon attendre. Katniss préféra revenir sur le principal sujet de leur petite conversation.

_ Le souci c'est qu'il me manque encore mille dollars pour pouvoir l'inscrire.

_ Quoi ?! Tu as réussi à réunir tout le reste ?! Tu t'es trouvé un mac ou quoi ?

_ Mais non, Prim a droit à une aide vu sa… _notre_ situation et ses très bons résultats scolaires. J'avais de l'argent de côté et il y a l'argent que mon père a mis sur un compte pour nous. Pour ses études, je peux bien en prendre une petite partie. Par contre il me manque encore 1000 dollars et même en serrant au maximum mes dépenses quotidiennes…

_ Pourquoi tu ne prends pas tout ce qu'il te manque dans l'argent que ton père a laissé ?

_ Si j'en prends plus, je vais devoir des intérêts et ce ne serait pas prudent… qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore nous arriver.

_ Ok, je vois le délire mais il va falloir qu'on planche dure pour te trouver quelque chose qui te permettent de te faire mille dollars légalement…

Johanna fit la moue en regardant Katniss droit dans les yeux.

_ Légalement ?

Cette dernière la foudroya du regard. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de finir en prison, même pour une nuit.

_ Oui bon ok, on oublie, céda Johanna. Légalement donc et dans un temps... On a combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

_ Un peu plus de deux mois, les inscriptions commencent en février.

_ Deux mois ! Mais merde Katniss ! Bon, ne perdons pas de temps sortons d'ici et trouvons une idée. On pourrait commencer par aller voir Beetee ou même Finnick, ils sont toujours au courant de tous les bons plans ces deux-là.

Jo se releva et s'empara de son sac posé négligemment sur la banquette avant de poser deux billets sur la table puis d'agripper le bras de Katniss.

_ Laisse c'est pour moi. Quand tu seras plus friquée c'est toi qui m'inviteras. Ce n'est pas mal ici et j'ai vu quelques beaux spécimens passés. On reviendra.

Katniss se mit à rire et elles sortirent d'un pas rapide du café où elles se trouvaient pour se mêler à la vague de New yorkais. Bizarrement, elle adorait l'ambiance de cette ville où il se passait toujours quelque chose. New-York n'avait rien à voir avec son petit patelin et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Elle aurait aimé que Prim la rejoigne pour vivre ici avec elle, mais pour le moment, elle allait devoir se contenter de lui faire visiter la ville d'ici quelques semaines. Elle avait hâte.

Johanna avait pris la direction des opérations dès la sortie du café et elle grimpait maintenant quatre à quatre l'escalier d'une des résidences étudiantes de la ville pour rejoindre Finnick chez lui. Elle l'avait appelé et il ne comptait pas bouger pour le moment. Katniss l'y avait déjà accompagné une fois mais elle était restée en bas pour passer un coup de fil donc elle n'avait pas encore vu le « fameux » Finnick O'Dair dont son amie lui rabattait si souvent les oreilles. Jo lui avait aussi parlé de Beetee, celui qui organisait les soirées les plus « cooool » de la terre selon elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de leur cursus par contre. Bref, elles venaient d'arriver et sans même frapper à la porte, Johanna entra en poussant un cri aigu.

_ Yeahhhhhhhhh ! O'Dair ça t'arrive d'aller en cours trésor !

_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question Mason ! Je te vois plus souvent aux soirées étudiantes que dans les couloirs de la fac.

Il se tenait devant son ordi, habillé d'un débardeur marine et d'un bas de jogging gris foncé. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris de l'arrivée en trombe des deux filles. Johanna s'avança vers lui avant de poser un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres et de se glisser derrière lui en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds dans un geste bien trop intime. Ils sortaient ensemble ?

_ Heureuse de savoir que je te manque mon poussin.

_ Toujours beauté, lui répondit-il en laissant sa tête aller contre son ventre, toujours. Mais tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?

_ Si bien sûr ! Katniss amènes-toi, ne reste pas plantée là. Katniss, Finnick, Finnick, Katniss. C'était ma meilleure amie à Ploucville et je suis parfaitement ravie qu'elle m'est rejointe ici pour poursuivre ses études. Elle a besoin d'un bon plan pour se faire rapidement un peu de tune.

Katniss était restée en retrait depuis le début de leur petit intermède mais sous l'insistance du regard de Johanna, elle se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce tout en continuant à s'interroger sur la nature de leur relation. Johanna et lui avait l'air très proche mais jusqu'à maintenant elle lui avait peu parlé de lui, juste dit qu'il était aussi sympa que beau et pour le deuxième point, elle n'avait pas menti. Un sourire à tomber, bien bâti, la peau légèrement hâlé malgré la saison et des cheveux d'un beau blond indisciplinés qui n'enlevaient rien à son charme, il avait tout pour plaire…

_ Enchantée Katniss. Jo m'avait déjà un peu parlé de toi.

_ Vraiment ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un air septique.

_ Timide ? J'adore ça.

_ Non pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il appuya un peu plus sa tête contre les hanches de Johanna et fit sauter une noix dans sa bouche tout en la déshabillant du regard. A une époque elle aurait baissé les yeux, rouge de honte d'être détaillée ainsi mais plus aujourd'hui. Elle avait passé l'âge. Elle se contenta de le regarder impassible et immobile. Totalement imperméable à toutes ses petites tentatives d'intimidation ou de séduction, elle ne savait pas trop.

_ Oh, oh quelqu'un résisterait-il au charme ravageur de Finnick O'Dair ? susurra son amie en se décalant pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle regardait avec amusement le couple se défier du regard. Assurément Finnick venait de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir capituler pour le moment donc elle se lança.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on est venue pour quelque chose de bien particulier tous les deux. Vous vous bécoterez plus tard.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel et Finnick fit tourner son siège sur lui-même tout en s'enfilant une autre noix.

_ Un peu de tunes c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça, confirma Johanna en s'allongeant sans complexe.

Il arrêta le mouvement de sa chaise puis d'un bon, il fut debout devant Katniss. Lentement, il lui tourna autour quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à s'impatienter.

_ Et sinon ? Tu as une info qui pourrait m'aider ou pas ?!

_ Tout doux, tout doux. J'ai pas mal d'infos, j'ai aussi un paquet de relation mais ce qui fait ma notoriété chérie, c'est que je mets toujours en contact les bons acheteurs avec les bons vendeurs. Dis-moi, combien il te faudrait et en combien de temps ?

_ Mille dollars… pour février.

Il siffla entre ses dents.

_ Gourmande dis-donc ! Et qu'est-ce que tu es prête à faire pour cette somme ?

Il eut sa réponse à travers le regard glacial qu'elle lui jeta.

_ Je vois. J'ai peut-être un truc pour toi, finit-il par dire un peu plus sérieusement. Laisses-moi un numéro où te joindre, ta taille et tes mensurations. Je te rappelle d'ici une semaine, au pire dans deux. Le temps que je vérifie deux/trois petites choses.

Katniss le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais Jo l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle soupira et tout en regardant son amie, elle commença à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier. Elle griffonna rapidement les informations que Finnick lui demandait et elle lui tendit le papier. Quand il voulut lui prendre elle le ramena vers elle.

_ Si jamais tu me fais un coup tordu, je n'hésiterai pas à te dépecer. Ok ?

Il sourit, se rapprocha d'elle en lui prenant le papier des mains puis il colla pratiquement ses lèvres contre sa tempe avant de murmurer :

_ Avec les dents j'espère ?

Elle le repoussa faussement scandalisée et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège.

_ A dans une semaine ma belle, dit –il en agitant le bout de papier qu'il venait de récupérer.

_ Ouais c'est ça ! Jo, on y va ?

Johanna se releva souplement et emboita le pas de Katniss. Une fois dehors, elle la regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

_ Dis donc, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais de trop dans la chambre. Ca devenait bouillant non ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne t'es pas vu avec lui ?! Il joue c'est tout. Et puis ce n'est pas mon genre.

Johanna n'avait jamais vu Katniss abaisser sa garde devant un homme. Elle ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance de la découvrir, tout était toujours superficiel et quand l'histoire tombait à l'eau, elle disait simplement : _« Il n'était pas mon genre »._ Mais Johanna était vraiment curieuse de le rencontrer « son genre ».

 _ **Peeta**_

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Son téléphone sonnait depuis un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il poussa quelques feuilles de croquis et finit par le trouver.

_ Mellark, j'écoute.

_ Bon sang Peeta, t'es sérieux ? T'en as mis du temps !

_ Je ne trouvais plus mon téléphone.

_ Ok, laisse tomber. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai peut-être un truc qui te permettrais de te faire l'argent nécessaire pour ton voyage et même un peu plus.

Gale avait l'air plus que sûr de lui à l'autre bout du fil et Peeta se fit plus attentif.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu serais libre samedi à partir de 19h30 ?

_ Ouais, je peux me libérer c'est pour quoi ?

_ Je ne te dis rien pour le moment, tu verras par toi-même mais je pense que ça va bien te plaire. Rejoins-moi samedi à 19h30 au Capitol Hôtel.

_ Gale ?

_ Ouais ?

_ T'es sûr de ton coup ?

Il entendit Gale ronchonner à travers le combiné. Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette ville le rendait parano.

_ Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit. A samedi.

 _ **Katniss**_

De l'autre côté de la ville c'est un autre téléphone qui se mit à vibrer pendant que sa propriétaire faisait son petit tour de piste habituel. Tout en conservant son rythme, elle remonta son bras et fit défiler le message sous ses yeux :

 _ **« RDV samedi au Capitol Hôtel à 19h30**_

 _ **Manges léger et fais toi belle !**_

 _ **Tu demanderas Vénia de la part de Finnick. »**_

Katniss grimaça.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?!

Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la piste pour relire le message. Elle avait besoin d'argent mais elle n'était pas prête à n'importe quoi non plus. Elle réfléchit deux secondes pianota sur son écran puis repris sa course.

_ Ouais ? lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

_ Quoi ? Tu dors déjà Jo ?

_ Non pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix coquine.

_ Ooook, je ne veux pas savoir ! Samedi, 19h30 au Capitol Hôtel ?

_ Reçu.

Et Jo raccrocha avant même que Katniss ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille reprit son tour de piste en souriant. Elle aurait peut-être une chance de réunir la somme nécessaire dans les temps finalement.

 _Samedi aux environs de 17h…_

 _ **« Manges léger et fais toi belle »**_ Qu'est-ce que Finnick avait voulu dire par là ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se soucier de ça. En général, elle mangeait ce qu'elle voulait, courait régulièrement et buvait beaucoup d'eau. Ça lui avait toujours suffit pour se sentir bien et manger léger ne rentrait pas vraiment dans son vocabulaire.

_ Je devrais peut être me contenter d'un menu normal et d'une bouteille d'eau ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Je me demandais quel menu choisir compte-tenu du fait que Finnick m'a demandé de manger léger et de me faire belle.

_ « _Manger léger »_ et on fait la queue dans un Fast Food deux heures avant ton rendez-vous ? T'es pas croyable ! Ramènes-toi.

Johanna tira Katniss hors du restaurant et cette dernière dû faire une croix sur sa portion de frites. Arrivée dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait, elle sortit du frigo une salade composée qu'elle mit sous le nez de Katniss avec une bouteille d'eau gazeuse puis elle composa le numéro de la pizzeria.

_ Salade et pizza ? On aurait pu rester au Fast Food tu sais.

_ La salade c'est pour toi, la pizza pour moi. Allez manges et mâches lentement. Le temps que mon repas arrive, je vais voir ce que tu pourrais bien te mettre pour ce soir.

Katniss grimaça et piqua une feuille de salade alors que Johanna finissait de commander une double pepperoni.

_ Et c'est parti !

_ Jo ma chambre est de l'autre côté !

_ Je sais mais rien dans ta chambre ne te permettra de sortir du lot ma belle !

Katniss continua à picorer sa salade. Elle sentait que la soirée allait être particulièrement longue.

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Merci mon petit Peeta.

_ Mais je vous en prie madame Hayden. Vous êtes ma dernière cliente de la journée c'est bien normal.

Il sourit chaleureusement à la vieille dame qui lui fit un dernier signe de la main en sortant de la boutique. Il tourna ensuite le verrou et commença à défaire son tablier.

_ Vous y allez maintenant Peeta ?

_ Oui madame Peters. Ça ira pour le rangement ?

_ Pas de soucis mon grand, vous m'avez déjà bien aidé. Allez filez et bonne chance.

_ Merci ! dit-il en passant près de sa patronne et en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de récupérer ses affaires en arrière-boutique.

Il avait largement le temps de rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et rejoindre Gale pour l'heure dite. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait car même en cherchant des infos sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Au pire, il aurait perdu une ou deux heures de sa soirée. Il marchait d'un bon pas en se frottant les mains, la température n'en finissait pas de chuter et il espérait pouvoir profiter de l'eau chaude en arrivant chez lui. Au pied de son petit immeuble, il constata avec plaisir que les ouvriers avaient déserté les lieux en emportant tout leur matériel. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage et ouvrit sa porte. Son appartement était petit mais bien organisé… sauf peut-être sa table de dessin qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose mais il s'y retrouvait. Il avança jusqu'à son coin cuisine et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude qui « oh miracle » cracha de l'eau chaude.

_ Bien ! Une bonne douche pour toi mon petit Peeta. Il se pourrait bien que cette soirée soit bonne finalement.

Il était déshabillé avant même d'avoir atteint sa salle d'eau et il n'en sortit qu'au dernier moment.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Eh bien je ne vous cacherai pas que ça a été la douche froide en voyant le peu d'intérêt qu'à susciter cette nouvelle histoire. C'est le thème, le style, la peur que je n'aille pas au bout ? :'(**_

 _ **Je vais poster la suite puisqu'elle est déjà terminée, finir mes autres histoires en cours (choses promises, chose dues) et je m'en tiendrais dorénavant à mon rôle de lectrice. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour écrire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là.**_

* * *

 **Feeling Good** (Muse)

* * *

 _ **Peeta**_

Gale appuya sur le bouton du 12ème étage.

_ Pourquoi tu bailles ?

_ J'ai pris une douche super chaude et malgré ce froid glacial, l'effet anesthésiant dure encore.

_ Sérieux ?! Ben va falloir te réveiller mon grand. Tu auras besoin de toute ta concentration.

_ Oui ? D'ailleurs, on est là pour quoi ?

En arrivant, il n'avait rien vu pour l'éclairer. L'hôtel était assez chic sans en faire trop non plus et il n'avait vu aucune indication qui lui permettrait d'expliquer sa présence ici. Gale s'était dirigé vers l'accueil et la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, lui avait indiqué les ascenseurs avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu verras. Sinon, elle est mignonne Nancy, non ?

_ Nancy ?

_ La fille à l'accueil.

_ Ah parce que tu as eu le temps de lui demander son prénom ?

_ Mais non ! C'était inscrit sur son badge !

_ Aaaah, chai pas, pas bien vu ! répondit Peeta dans un nouveau bâillement.

_ Non mec, ça va pas être possible. Réveilles-toi ou tu pourras dire adieu à ton stage à San Francisco!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Gale prit sur sa droite. Le couloir donnait sur une unique salle d'où s'échappaient des murmures de conversations. En passant la porte, Peeta pu observer une grande salle avec des sièges disposés face à une petite estrade. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et rien dans le panel des participants ne lui donna la moindre indication supplémentaire sur le pourquoi de ce rassemblement.

_ Viens on va s'assoir là-bas.

Gale lui indiqua deux chaises vides et ils s'assirent en silence. Peeta continuait de scruter la salle et mis à part le fait que certaines filles étaient plutôt bien apprêtées, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ah ! Un visage lui semblait familier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette petite brune aux cheveux courts quelque part.

 _ **Katniss**_

_ On est toujours pas plus avancées et j'ai faim !

_ Oh Katniss chut et profite au moins de la vue au moins. Tiens, on ne l'as pas déjà vu quelque part lui ?

Katniss tourna la tête mais ne voyait pas de qui Johanna parlait.

_ Qu'est-ce que Vénia nous a dit déjà ?

_ D'attendre Katniss, d'attendre ! Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? Et puis elle a aussi dit que Finnick ne s'était pas trompé et que tu avais toutes tes chances.

_ Oui mais des chances pour quoi ?! Oh et puis j'en ai marre, dit-elle en se relevant.

_ Attend tu vas où ? lui demanda Johanna en attrapant vivement son bras.

_ Aux toilettes ! Et à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, je vais défaillir avec ton histoire de salade !

_ Bon dépêches-toi, après tout c'est pour toi qu'on est là et tien ça, je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas !

Jo sortit un énorme pain au chocolat de son sac et le tendit à Katniss.

_ Mais fais gaffe que personne ne te voit le manger! On ne sait pas encore pourquoi tu es là !

_ Oh, merci je t'adore.

Katniss prit le sachet que son amie lui tendait et sortit de la salle. Elle trouva assez facilement les toilettes mais elle ne se voyait pas y manger son encas. Dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers une grande fenêtre et en partie cachée par une plante, elle put enfin calmer sa faim.

_ Bon appétit.

Katniss manqua s'étouffer en avalant sa bouchée et se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Il était grand, noir et plutôt mince. Les cheveux coupé court, il était habillé avec style et elle aperçut un tatouage doré qui dépassait de son coude gauche.

_ Merci, articula péniblement Katniss.

Elle ne devait pas être à son avantage dans cette robe moulante à dévorer un pain au chocolat comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Vous avez encore deux minutes, prenez votre temps ce serait plutôt dommage de mourir en essayant de survivre, dit-il en rigolant.

Il ferma la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui -et par laquelle il avait dû arriver- et après un petit clin d'œil à son encontre, il lui tourna le dos et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la salle où elle se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt. Katniss le regarda s'éloigner tout en finissant son pain à vitesse raisonnable. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle retourna dans les toilettes inspecter sa tenue et ses dents avant de rejoindre Johanna.

Dans la salle, elle retrouva rapidement son amie et constata que celui qui l'avait débusqué derrière sa plante se trouvait maintenant au centre de l'estrade. Vénia, qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et ils regardèrent tout deux vers elle avec un air bien trop sérieux.

_ Oh, oh !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit de ne pas me faire prendre en train de manger ?

_ Oui… répliqua son amie qui soupçonnait déjà la suite.

_ Eh bien…

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, merci à tous d'être venue ce soir. Soyez les bienvenus au Capitol Hôtel de la ville de New-York. Ville qui accueillera pour la première fois cette année le 74ème Festival International de Body Painting.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent à travers la salle.

De quoi ? La main de Katniss se crispa sur le bras de Johanna qui sursauta.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Jo.

_ Finnick n'a pas osé ?

_ Attend la suite avant de t'emballer.

Katniss relâcha à peine la pression sur le bras de son amie et continua d'écouter ce qui leur était annoncé. Ils pourraient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais une chose était claire, elle ne jouerait pas les nudiste pour tout l'or du monde !

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Du Body Painting? murmura Peeta.

_ Ouais, c'est carrément le délire non? rigola Gale.

_ Attend mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité ça ?

_ Attend un peu d'entendre la suite, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Pas nécessaire ? Peeta en doutait fortement.

_ Mais je vais sans plus tarder laisser la parole à celui qui sera à la tête de l'équipe nationale cette année, le célèbre Cinna.

Des applaudissements fusèrent une nouvelle fois de tous les côtés et Peeta observa celui qui se redressait et récupérait le micro. Il laissa le temps aux applaudissements de s'estomper et balaya la salle du regard.

_ Je vous remercie, je vous remercie. Je ne suis pas certain de mériter tant d'applaudissements mais c'est toujours un plaisir à entendre. Certains d'entre vous sont familiers à tout ce qui touche au Body Painting et d'autres non. Sachez que ce soir vous êtes réunis pour une seule chose : gagner !

Quelques applaudissements reprirent et Cinna attendit avant de poursuivre.

_ Nous allons recruter ce soir 24 personnes : 12 dessinateurs et 12 modèles qui auront un peu plus d'un mois pour perfectionner leurs connaissances et représenter notre beau pays dans trois catégories : débutant, intermédiaire et confirmé. Les professionnels comme moi concourront à part mais les points que rapporteront les trois autres catégories, c'est-à-dire vous ! Permettra à l'équipe nationale de se hisser vers la plus haute marche.

Une autre salve d'applaudissement suivi le début de son discours. Peeta était un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'il existait différentes catégories mais quand même, il s'agissait d'un concours international avait-il des chances d'être pris où même assez de temps pour s'y préparer et y participer ?

_ Chaque participant devra suivre très régulièrement trois à quatre cours par semaines qui pour des raisons évidentes de disponibilités auront lieu en soirée. Si vous réussissez les tests qui vous seront proposés ce soir, vous signerez un contrat qui vous liera à nous et nous à vous pour toute la période de préparation et les dates du concours. Chacun des sélectionnés recevra la somme de deux cent dollars par semaine de préparation soit huit cent dollars juste avant le concours et si l'équipe nationale monte sur le podium ce sera au minimum la coquette somme de quarante-huit mille dollars qui sera à partager entre vous. Je vous laisse faire le calcul.

La mâchoire de Peeta se décrocha. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé des sommes pareilles pour quelques heures de dessin ! Gale le gratifia d'un sourire vainqueur qu'il lui rendit sans hésitation.

_Bien entendu, nous serons d'une exigence rare avec vous et j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu pour votre soirée car les sélections se font ce soir. Nous avons besoin de connaitre vos compétences mais surtout votre motivation et votre endurance. Alors prenez le temps de la réflexion, nous nous retrouvons dans une demi-heure ici pour ceux qui le souhaitent toujours. Cela devrait vous donner le temps de grignoter quelque chose et de réfléchir, finit-il en souriant légèrement.

 _ **Katniss**_

_ C'est toi qu'il vient de regarder en parlant de grignotage là ?

_ Euh… je crois bien, oui ?

_ Tu t'es fait prendre à t'empiffrer par le responsable du concours ?

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

_ Viens on va prendre l'air. C'est carrément trop ce qu'il te propose là.

Elles se levèrent et sortirent de la salle en silence se faufilant jusque dans l'ascenseur avec une dizaine d'autres personnes avant de pouvoir se retrouver à l'air libre. Elles firent quelques pas à l'extérieur avant d'éclater de rire quasiment en même temps. La tension était trop forte !

_ Autant d'argent, murmura Katniss, wouah !

Elles rigolèrent un moment, de façon à laisser la pression retomber avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux.

_ Tu te rends compte ma belle ? Huit cent dollars rien que pour la période de préparation et deux mille minimum si vous finissez au moins troisième ! C'est fou !

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je pourrais avoir l'argent pour Prim et même plus mais… attend, attend. Je vais devoir me mettre à poil !

Katniss soupira en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière. Sans être prude, la nudité l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. S'imaginer qu'elle se retrouverait dans le plus simple appareil devant des centaines d'inconnus, lui filait des frissons.

_ Ce sera peut-être une femme.

_ Qui ça ?!

_ Ben ton partenaire ! Celui qui dessinera sur ton corps.

_ Oh mon Dieu !

_ Katniss ? Ça va ?

_ Mais non ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Quelqu'un me verra complètement nue, je veux dire vraiment, avant même que la peinture ne recouvre mon corps !

_ Oui, bien sûr. Attends qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Katniss c'est huit cent dollars juste pour prendre la pose, que le pays gagne ou pas ! Tu te rends compte, tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion pour tout réunir aussi vite et on est loin du porno!

_ Jo…

_ Non, pas de Jo qui tienne merde ! C'est ce soir et tu vas y retourner. Passe ses foutus tests au moins. Tu réfléchiras au reste demain. Fais-le pour Prim !

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Essayes au moins. Il y a plusieurs catégories et tu dessines super bien !

_ Oui mais le Body Painting ce n'est pas que du dessin, il faut prendre tout un tas d'autres choses en considération.

_ Je me souviens encore de la photo que tu m'as montrée sur ta session camouflage. C'était bien de la peinture sur ton bras, non ? Et c'était bluffant de réalisme !

Peeta était accoudé au bar d'un petit café qui se trouvait juste en face de l'hôtel à discuter avec Gale. Bien sûr, il tenterait sa chance, il n'avait rien à perdre mais quand même. Il but une gorgé de son café et se tourna vers Gale.

_ Ouais, je vais le faire et quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, merci. C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir cherché à m'aider et d'être là avec moi.

_ Ce n'est rien mon pote. Je trouve même ça super existant en fait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'attendre dans l'hôtel mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas ressorti.

Gale jeta un œil à sa montre et ils finirent tranquillement leur café avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Devant eux, deux filles passaient les tourniquets du hall. Ils entendirent la petite brune dire à la seconde : « Souffle profondément, ferme les yeux et imagine qu'eux aussi seront tous nus ! », « Jo, tu ne m'aides pas là ! ».

Gale se tourna vers Peeta et lui dit à mi-voix en souriant :

_ Il y en a qui ont bien plus de raison de stresser que toi.

Peeta rigola doucement et il put observer rapidement les deux jeunes filles quand elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur. « Jo » c'était celle qu'il avait cru reconnaître en rentrant dans la salle mais c'est la seconde qui retint toute son attention. Le stress la gagnait c'était évident mais elle n'en restait pas moins éblouissante. Il aurait voulu détacher son regard d'elle mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ses longs cheveux bruns ramenés en chignon sur sa nuque, le gris clair de ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens. Elle relâcha les pans de son manteau en rentrant dans l'ascenseur et Peeta pu apercevoir une robe bleue nuit qui la couvrait comme une seconde peau. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard une fraction de seconde avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment et que dans un froncement de sourcil, elle ne réajuste son manteau.

_ Peeta tu viens ?

Gale attendait devant les portes d'un autre ascenseur arrivé entre temps.

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Quand les portes se refermèrent, il revit instinctivement le regard que la fille lui avait lancé quand ses yeux à lui dérivaient sur son corps. Elle devait le prendre pour un pervers !

 _ **Katniss**_

_ Pervers, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tout de suite. Moi, je les ai trouvés plutôt mignons. Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance aussi ! lança Johanna en plaisantant. Si toi ça te stresse d'imaginer quelqu'un dessiner sur toi, moi là tout de suite c'est plutôt un autre effet que ça me fait.

Elle mima un frisson coquin en regardant son amie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Qui te dit qu'ils sont là pour ça ?

_ Je les ai vu tout à l'heure dans la salle. C'est le blond surtout que j'avais vu mais son pote n'est pas mal non plus.

_ Si tu le dis, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et retournèrent dans la salle. On leur donna une fiche à remplir et Johanna resta dans la salle principale, où quelques boissons et mini-sandwichs avaient été apportés, pendant que Katniss suivait les autres modèles pour se préparer. En ressortant, elle croisa à nouveau les deux garçons du hall et elle observa de plus près celui dont elle avait croisé le regard dans l'ascenseur. Leur échange n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais elle avait encore la sensation d'avoir son regard posé sur elle. Etait-il vraiment venu pour participer ?

 _ **Peeta**_

_ La sélection va se passer en deux étapes. Vous allez d'abord devoir esquisser un dessin de votre choix. Faites un choix judicieux sachant que c'est ce même dessin que vous devrez reproduire sur le dos de l'un de nos modèles. N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil au matériel qui vous est proposé ce soir. Cela vous inspirera peut-être. Et deuxième étape le modèle. Vous disposez de quatre heures pour la totalité de l'épreuve. Partager bien votre temps entre ses deux étapes. Vous ne devez ni négliger le dessin, ni sous-estimé le temps qu'il vous faudra pour le réaliser sur votre modèle. Vous pouvez vous dirigez vers le fond de la salle pour prendre connaissance des peintures et accessoires mis à votre disposition puis vous rejoindrez le poste correspondant à votre numéro d'inscription. Vous avez 15 minutes avant le début de l'épreuve. Bonne chance, leur souhaita Cinna.

Ils devaient être une trentaine réunis dans cette salle et Peeta savait que parmi eux se trouvait des personnes qui avait l'habitude du Body Painting alors que ce serait une première pour lui. Il s'avança vers les tables du fond pour voir ce qu'on lui proposait et peut-être mettre son imagination en branle. Il lui fallait quelque chose de simple à faire sans que ce soit trop élémentaire. En choisissant de les faire travailler sur le dos des modèles, il pensait avoir une chance mais selon la corpulence du sujet, certains détails n'auraient plus le même impact. Son regard tomba sur un des accessoires posés sur la table et il sut ce qu'il devait dessiner.

 _ **Katniss**_

_ Vous allez être sélectionnés selon différents critères : votre apparence générale, votre capacité à rester immobile et concentré sur une période plus ou moins longue, votre équilibre et votre manière de défiler. Mais pour commencer nous allons tous vous piquer pour un test dermatologique. Aucun de vous ne voudrait se rendre compte une fois tartiné de peinture qu'il est allergique à l'un des constituants de nos produits ? Bien. Installez-vous confortablement selon les numéros qui vous ont été attribués, la nuit va être longue.

Vénia venait à peine de terminer sa tirade que déjà quelqu'un se présentait devant Katniss armé d'un petit boitier noir. Elle respira un bon coup en tendant son index pour le prélèvement. Elle faisait tout ça pour Prim, elle faisait tout ça pour Prim et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'aurait su dire au premier coup d'œil qui était habitué à servir de modèle et qui ne l'était pas. A partir de là, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être ses chances et que le côté « nudité » de la chose serait évoqué plus tard… bien plus tard.

Une fois le test dermatologique bouclé, ils passèrent par groupe de cinq dans une pièce adjacente où elle pût se échanger sa robe contre un maillot de bain deux pièces. Elle s'imagina un instant qu'il était peut-être possible de garder ce type de vêtement lors des séances, ce qui lui redonna un regain d'espoir. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, elle fut inspectée sous toutes les coutures, mesurée, pesée, tâtée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une pièce de bœuf entre les mains d'un boucher. Une fois de plus, elle dû penser à l'avenir de Prim de toute ses forces pour ne pas craquer et faire demi-tour dans la seconde.

_ Bien le prochain exercice consistera à tenir les poses suivantes, le plus longtemps possible. Nous passerons parmi vous et pour certains d'entre vous, les sélections s'arrêterons peut-être là.

Katniss avala sa salive. Elle devait rester concentrer. Un peu comme quand elle allait avec son père en forêt. Ils pouvaient rester des heures sans bouger ou dire un mot en attente de leurs proies. Elle avait tellement aimé ses moments passés avec lui…

_ Première pose.

Elle regarda attentivement de quelle façon se tenait le mannequin et elle prit la pose. Elle fixa son regard sur un point du mur devant elle et ne bougea plus.

Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrenaient au rythme des changements de pose et de l'élimination de certains candidats. A chaque pose qu'elle réussissait à reproduire et conserver, elle se disait que son père devait la regarder et être fière d'elle ce qui lui donnait à chaque fois plus d'assurance pour la suite.

_ Pour les poses suivantes vous allez devoir fermer les yeux. Faites attention, sans repère, l'exercice devient plus difficile.

Souriante, elle observa le mannequin puis ferma les yeux. Elle était en forêt avec son père, tout était paisible autour d'elle et elle attendait. Cet exercice durant encore un moment puis ce fut au tour des exercices d'équilibre et au défilé. Ce dernier point ne l'enchantais pas mais autant aller jusqu'au bout et jouer le jeu.

A la fin des tests, ils étaient moitié moins qu'au début mais encore très nombreux. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires et au moment de sortir elle croisa Cinna. Elle espérait que l'épisode du pain au chocolat ne l'avait pas mise dans une mauvaise situation. S'il l'a croyait incapable de garder la ligne ou une certaine rigueur, il ne voudrait peut-être pas d'elle dans son équipe.

_ Alors comment vous en êtes-vous sorti d'après vous ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_ Eh bien disons que pour le moment, je suis encore là.

_ Tout à fait, lui répondit-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres candidats.

Incapable de savoir si sa réponse était une bonne chose ou non, elle enfila son manteau et regarda l'heure, minuit passé. Elle allait surement retrouver Johanna avachie sur une chaise, proche d'un coma profond.

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Il vous reste quinze minutes pour terminer vos créations.

Peeta grimaça. Il restait encore trop de détails à corriger. Il n'avait pas levé le nez de son travail depuis le début de l'épreuve et même s'il avait senti la présence d'observateurs autour de lui, il avait préféré les ignorer. Rien ne devait le déconcentrer de sa tâche. Il éprouvait une tension et une urgence du mouvement parfait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. C'était effrayant et grisant à la fois. Il se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il serait capable de gérer la pression d'un concours si une sélection le mettait dans un tel état.

_ Terminez, veuillez déposer votre matériel et vous éloignez de vos modèles. Merci à tous pour votre participation. Vous serez contacté très rapidement que vous soyez retenu ou non.

Peeta fit craquer ses articulations en observant son travail. Il n'était pas suffisamment satisfait, beaucoup d'imperfections lui sautaient aux yeux. La jeune fille qui lui servait de modèle avait été d'une immobilité parfaite et les pinceaux semblaient glisser sur sa peau. Son esprit s'envola vers la fille de l'ascenseur, est-ce qu'elle s'en était bien sortie de son côté. S'ils étaient tous deux retenu, peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec elle.

_ Un regret monsieur… Mellark ? lui demanda un des sélectionneurs en cherchant son nom sur sa liste.

_ Oui un peu, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû prendre du recul plus souvent. Certaines ombres ne sont pas bonnes et les proportions de ce côté-ci ne sont pas cohérentes avec le reste.

_ Perfectionniste, c'est très bien.

_Surement. Mais bon pour une première fois, je trouve que l'expérience a été vraiment stimulante. Je n'ai pas de regret à ce niveau-là.

_ Une première fois dites-vous ?

L'examinateur paraissait surpris et il feuilleta rapidement ses notes à nouveau.

_ Ah ! Oui… vous l'avez mentionné juste ici.

Il regarda à nouveau le travail de Peeta puis sans rien ajouter se dirigea vers les autres postes. Peeta alla se laver les mains puis il récupéra ses affaires et sortit son portable de son sac. Gale lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages et le dernier lui disait qu'il l'attendait au bar de l'hôtel. Là-bas, il le retrouva en grande discussion avec la fameuse Nancy.

_ Ah le voilà, mon poulain. Peeta, je te présente Nancy, Nancy voici Peeta.

_ Bonsoir.

Maintenant qu'il l'a voyait de près et réveillé, c'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux chocolat et ses grands yeux noisettes.

_ Bonsoir Peeta. Comment s'est déroulée votre épreuve ?

_ Ca je ne saurais le dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis crevé et que je bosse dans quatre heures donc je vais vous abandonner. Bonne soirée mademoiselle, Gale.

Peeta allait partir mais Gale lui fit signe de l'attendre. Il le vit échanger son numéro avec la jeune fille et ce dernier le rejoignit dehors.

_ Tu aurais pu rester tu sais.

_ Non, il faut savoir se faire désirer. Si tu leur montre trop d'intérêt trop vite, elle pense que c'est dans la poche et ça mon petit Peeta, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

_ Ah, oui ? lui répondit Peeta espiègle. J'oubli toujours que tu es un expert en relation amoureuse.

_ Ouais, moque toi, mais crois mois, je gère. Sinon, vas-y, dis-moi tout concernant ton épreuve.

Peeta et Gale gagnèrent la station de métro tout en discutant sans remarquer les deux brunes qui venaient de monter dans un taxi à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour les experts en Body Painting si mon texte comprend de grosses incohérences, je n'y connais absolument rien et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur Internet.**_

 _ **A bientôt…**_


	3. Chapter 4

**Get the party started** (Pink)

* * *

 _ **Katniss**_

_ Et maman, comment elle va ? … Humm ok. Elle a pu faire quelques pas avec toi ? … Oui, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Embrasse la pour moi surtout… Oui, je sais mais je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure. On en avait déjà parlé, non ?... On se voit toujours pour les fêtes de toute façon. Tu vas adorer New-York Prim, c'est certain ! J'ai déjà fait une liste de tout un tas de choses que l'on pourrait faire ensemble. Toi aussi ?! Ah ah, oui, oui, c'est vrai …

_ Hola Chica !

Johanna venait de rentrer dans l'appartement en agitant une grosse enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Raccroches ce téléphone et vient ouvrir cette lettre poulette. C'est peut-être la réponse à tous tes problèmes.

Katniss la regarda en posant la main sur le combiné pour étouffer sa voix.

_ Raaah Jo, baisse d'un ton et puis tu dis ça à chaque courrier que je reçois depuis une semaine !

_ Oui mais là, je le sens bien. C'est _« the »_ courrier ! Allez viens.

_ Je finis ma conversation avec Prim d'abord.

_ Prim ! Aaah mais attend !

Johanna balança l'enveloppe à Katniss et s'empara du téléphone pour reprendre la conversation. Repoussée du canapé où elle s'était installée et voyant que sa meilleure amie était lancée dans une véritable conversation avec sa sœur, Katniss se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ouvrir son enveloppe.

Elle était épaisse. C'était plutôt bon signe s'il s'agissait de la réponse à ses épreuves pour le concours. Elle ouvrit d'une main fébrile et en sortit une autre enveloppe et une liasse de papiers. L'enveloppe très fine contenait une inscription « confidentiel » et le logo d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique. C'était bien la réponse tant attendue. Elle laissa de côté cette enveloppe pour se concentrer sur le reste des papiers. Elle avait réussie ! Elle était prise et devait se présenter dès mardi prochain à l'adresse indiqué sur son contrat. Elle allait pouvoir participer à une compétition internationale et se faire huit cent en moins de deux mois !

Katniss se mit à hurler de joie et à sauter partout dans sa chambre avant de courir rejoindre Johanna dans le salon. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement et se mit à sautiller avec elle en hurlant à Prim que sa sœur avait touché le gros lot ! C'est à ce moment précis que Katniss reprit un peu de son sérieux et récupéra son téléphone avant que Johanna n'en dise trop.

Elle rassura sa sœur en lui expliquant qu'elle avait juste réussi un examen et qu'elles en reparleraient quand elle serait là. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir. Pour toucher l'argent, elle allait devoir assister à toute la période de préparation et pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas _« qui »_ allait devoir la couvrir de peinture.

 _ **Peeta**_

 _Le même jour…_

La semaine avait été plutôt fatigante pour Peeta mais il avait promis à Gale de le rejoindre à cette soirée. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps et ça lui ferait du bien de sortir s'aérer un peu. Il récupéra son courrier dans sa boite aux lettres et grimpa les escaliers tout en observant les diverses enveloppe qu'il avait en main. L'une d'elle plus épaisse que les autres attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une liasse de papier assez épaisse. A la lecture des premières lignes, il s'arrêta dans l'escalier. Il avait réussi, il était retenu pour le concours ! Il poussa un cri de joie avant de se remettre à relire le courrier plus en détail tout en pénétrant chez lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il envoya un message à Gale pour le prévenir qu'il le rejoindrait dans pas longtemps et qu'ils auraient un événement à fêter. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il l'attendait et que lui aussi avait une surprise pour lui. Peeta ne participait que rarement aux soirées étudiantes mais ce soir, il était de bonne humeur. Il avait été retenu et cette idée suffisait largement à faire son bonheur.

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

_ PEETA ! PAR ICI !

Peeta tourna la tête et vit Gale assis à une petite table, entouré de deux autres personnes.

_ Salut les gars.

_ Peeta, je te présente Jared et Tom. Tom est dans ma section d'ingénierie et c'est lui qui m'a eu l'info pour le concours. Il fera partit du staff pour la mise en scène. Jared c'est son frère. Il est de passage à New-York.

_ Salut, lui répondirent les deux frères.

_ Et content d'avoir pu t'aider, ajouta Tom.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je viens justement d'apprendre que j'étais retenu.

_ Mais c'est génial, on aura même pas besoin du plan B. Les gars, il faut qu'on fête ça ! C'est ma tournée allez-y !

Gale pris les commandes et se dirigea jusqu'à l'un des bars.

_ C'était quoi le plan B ? demanda Peeta aux deux frères.

_ Que tu nous file un coup de main en coulisse. Une sorte d'assistant, tu vois. Mais là, c'est carrément mieux pour toi. Tu verras, ils ont prévu quelques choses de vraiment spécial pour cette édition à New York. Vous aurez l'impression d'être des stars, musique, jeux de lumières, décors, tout y sera. Le tout retransmis aux quatre coins de la planète. J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre timide.

_ Carrément ? Cinna nous avait parlé de quelque chose de spectaculaire mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

_ Et si ! Et ça c'est sans parler des médias et de la presse spécialisés. Cinna est une star dans son domaine, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Peeta écoutait les deux frères avec intérêt et se demandait dans quel monde il allait être propulsé. Gale revint avec leurs boissons et leur pointa un groupe de personnes un peu plus loin.

_ Tu te souviens des deux filles qu'on a vues aux sélections ? Les deux brunes ?

Peeta acquiesça, les mains soudainement moites.

_ Elles sont assises là-bas avec Beetee, l'organisateur de la soirée. Elles sont vraiment mignonnes, surtout la grande, elle a été retenue apparemment.

Peeta ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la salle.

 _ **Katniss**_

Elle se sentait vraiment bien, même plus que bien ! C'était comme si tous ses ennuis venaient de se volatiliser. Elle aurait peut-être dû garder à l'esprit que rien n'était fait mais juste de savoir qu'elle était retenue et qu'elle avait donc la possibilité d'avoir tout l'argent nécessaire pour Prim la rendait euphorique ! Elle avait tout de suite pris son téléphone pour remercier Finnick qui en avait profité pour les inviter à la soirée de Beetee.

_ A Katniss ! crièrent à l'unisson Johanna et Finnick.

_ Bonne chance, ajouta Beetee plus calmement.

Il était vraiment très différent de l'homme qu'elle avait imaginé. Quand on lui avait parlé de lui et du fait qu'il organisait les meilleures soirées étudiantes de New-York, elle s'était attendue à voir quelqu'un de plus… dans le coup. Aux antipodes de celui qui se trouvait présentement en face d'elle et qui avait plus une tête de Geek qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Taille moyenne, lunettes rondes cerclées de noir, les cheveux coupés courts, ni trop mince, ni trop musclé. Il se ferait surement recalé à l'entrée si les gars de la sécu ne bossaient pas pour lui. Mais bon, il semblait calme et pour contrebalancer le karma de Jo et Finnick, il fallait au moins ça. Katniss voulu entamer une conversation avec lui et se rapprocha pour se faire entendre.

_ Beetee, il parait que tu as du sang indien ?

_ Oui, Navajo par ma mère.

_ Oh cool, lui sourit-elle. Et est-ce …

_ De quoi vous parlez vous deux, les questionna Finnick en se rapprochant d'eux.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, lui répliqua Katniss en souriant et en le poussant légèrement du coude.

_ Mais tout me concerne dès qu'il s'agit de toi bébé, lui répondit-il sur le même ton en admirant la façon dont son pantalon noir et son top rouge moulait son corps.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien ajouter sous l'œil des deux autres avant que Finnick ne finisse par se lever en lui tendant la main.

_ Tu danses ?

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui répondit Katniss, en acceptant sa main et en le suivant sur la piste.

_ Finnick s'est trouvé une partenaire de jeu ? demanda Beetee à Johanna en réajustant ses lunettes.

_ On dirait bien Beet', on dirait bien. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin parce que d'après elle : _« Il n'est pas son genre. »_ , imita Johanna.

_ Ne m'appelle pas « Beet' », merci ! Et ce serait plutôt quoi son genre ? Parce qu'il faut être difficile pour repousser Finnick, non ?

_ Quand tu auras une info, fais-moi signe… Beet'.

Sur la piste Finnick et Katniss dansaient sans savoir que leurs amis prenaient des paris pour savoir si Finnick réussirait, ou non, à conquérir Katniss. Ils n'imaginaient pas non plus les regards envieux que certains danseurs jetaient sur leur « couple » et encore moins le regard troublé d'un petit blond au fond de la salle qui se disait que sans se trouver moche, il ne ferait jamais le poids face à un type de l'acabit de son cavalier. Non Katniss et Finnick était là pour s'amuser et surement pas pour relever tous ses détails.

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Et sinon Mars c'est comment ? l'interrogea Gale.

_ Pardon ! sursauta Peeta.

_ Je te demandais comment tu trouvais Mars parce qu'apparemment tu n'es pas avec nous sur Terre.

_ Oh, désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc, répondit évasivement Peeta en détachant enfin ses yeux de Katniss.

_ Tu devrais aller lui parler.

_ Ouais, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Tom, renchérit Gale.

Jared acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Peeta tenta de feindre l'incompréhension.

_ Aller parler à qui ?

_ Oui, bien essayé. On aurait pu y croire si tu n'avais pas passé les dix dernières minutes à la regarder danser avec ce petit filet de bave, là, juste au coin de ta bouche, rigola Gale en faisant mine de lui essuyer le visage. Peeta évita sa main tendu et prit une gorgée de sa bière.

_ Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

_ Tu pourrais la féliciter.

_ Elle ne se souviendra pas de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Pourquoi, elle se souviendrait de moi ? J'ai croisé son regard deux secondes à peine devant une porte d'ascenseur.

_ Peut-être parce que toi, ça t'a marqué, tenta Tom d'un ton sérieux.

Peeta le regarda sans rien dire puis secoua la tête.

_ Ça, ça m'étonnerait, murmura-t-il alors que son regard portait toujours sur le couple de danseurs sur la piste.

 _ **Katniss**_

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

Ils avaient commencé les entraînements. Les dessinateurs d'un côté, les modèles de l'autres. Les sélectionnés avaient investi un petit bâtiment, prêté par la mairie de la ville et c'est là que tout allait se préparer pour le concours. L'endroit fourmillait de monde, pourtant, ils ne se croisaient réellement que dans la salle de pause où tout avait été installé pour qu'ils puissent se détendre entre deux ateliers. A raison de quatre ateliers par semaine répartis sur deux jours, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien niveau planning mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vraiment sympathiser avec qui que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin faire la connaissance de leur partenaire. On les avait prévenus qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un ajustement et que des changements seraient encore envisageables au cours de la semaine avant de sceller les futurs binômes. Katniss redoutait ce moment autant qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience, pressée de détacher cette épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au-dessus de sa tête. Plus vite elle connaîtrait son partenaire, plus vite elle saurait si elle pourrait ou non poursuivre l'aventure. Au vu de la semaine qu'elle venait de passer, elle savait que tout allait dépendre de sa relation avec elle ou lui. Si le courant ne passait pas entre eux, elle ne pourrait pas continuer. Rien que de penser à cette éventualité, elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Elle devait penser à Prim, uniquement à elle.

_ Bonjour Katniss.

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'artiste arriver à sa hauteur.

_ Ah, bonjour Cinna. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien merci et impatient d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, lui dit-il d'un sourire sincère. Et toi ?

_ Impatiente aussi mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous, lui avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu vas rencontrer ton partenaire aujourd'hui?

_ Oui.

_ J'imagine que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question mais retiens juste une chose. Vous avez tous été choisis pour votre professionnalisme, bien qu'amateurs dans le domaine, et votre sérieux. Personne n'est ici pour se rincer l'œil et dans chaque binôme vous aurez tout intérêt à n'être concentré que sur une chose : le dessin.

Cinna avait pris un ton très sérieux et même si ses mots comportaient aussi un soupçon de recadrage, elle le prit surtout pour ce que c'était c'est-à-dire un encouragement.

_ C'est à vous que je devrais venir me plaindre du casting alors s'il y a un loupé ?

_ On peut dire ça oui. Mais sans vouloir me vanter, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence et en se penchant légèrement vers elle, je ne me loupe jamais.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'éloigna pendant que Katniss rejoignait sa salle. Tout son groupe était là et elle s'assit sur la première chaise vide qu'elle trouva. Jusqu'à maintenant, les modèles n'avaient pas vraiment eu besoin d'interagir entre eux mais en survolant la salle des yeux, Katniss se rendit compte que c'était surtout elle qui n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. De tout son groupe, elle était la seule à se retrouver isolée sur sa chaise, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se décide à faire un effort de sociabilité un jour. Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre derrière elle, elle vit entrer tout un groupe de personnes et devina aisément qu'il devait s'agir des dessinateurs. Disons que sans vouloir être mauvaise, eh bien le groupe des modèles n'était composé que de _« modèles »_ alors que le second groupe était plus… hétérogène. Son regard passait d'un dessinateur à un autre quand elle accrocha celui du garçon de l'ascenseur. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce regard, elle avait eu l'impression d'être passé au scanner et si sur le coup elle avait trouvé ça dérangeant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y repenser. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle pensait encore à ça, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'estrade où une femme plutôt imposante et recouverte de tatouage s'approchait du micro.

 _ **Peeta**_

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Enoboria et je suis l'une des professionnelles de l'équipe de cette année. Depuis plus d'une semaine vous avez pu suivre plusieurs cours de bases et vous allez maintenant pouvoir travailler avec votre binôme. Vous êtes 24 et serez donc regroupé en 12 équipes qui seront ensuite réparties selon vos résultats de la semaine passée et de cette semaine dans les différentes catégories du concours, c'est-à-dire : les débutants, les intermédiaires et les avancés. Votre travail personnel et votre cohésion en tant que duo nous permettra de vous classer.

Peeta ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la jolie brune sur sa gauche. S'il y avait un Dieu, il fallait qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour la mettre en binôme avec lui. S'il voulait avoir une chance, même infime, de lui adresser la parole un jour, c'était maintenant que le destin devait tourner en sa faveur.

_ Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous lèverez pour récupérer ensemble un dossier et vous diriger dans la salle que je vais vous indiquez. Bonne semaine à tous et j'espère que le sort vous sera favorable.

Enoboria avait souri à toute l'assistance, leur dévoilant au passage des dents d'une blancheur impeccable qui faisaient ressortir le teint mate de sa peau ainsi que ses tatouages colorés qui remontaient jusqu'au niveau de son cou. Mais l'impression qu'elle laissa à Peeta et surement aux autres compétiteurs ne devait surement pas être aussi chaleureuse qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Cette femme avait beau être extrêmement belle, elle avait aussi un côté sacrément flippant.

_ Cato Hadley et Jackson Pierce, salle 1.

Les deux concernés se levèrent d'un même élan et se serrèrent la main en arrivant devant Enoboria avant de prendre les documents qu'on leur donnait et de rejoindre leur salle.

_ Elle Simmons et Jonathan McDouglas, salle 2.

Peeta jeta de nouveau un œil sur sa gauche et se dit pour lui-même qu'au pire, il apprendrait son nom.

_ Rosita Suarez et Léa Williams, salle 3. Blue Kee et Anabel DeLaRosa, salle 1…

Peeta commençait à espérer de plus en plus, en constatant que leur nombre diminuait sans que ni lui, ni elle n'ait été appelé.

_ … Katniss Everdeen et Kiara Johns, salle 2. Mickael Bay et Gladys Pratt…

Quand Peeta la vit se déplacer pour aller à la rencontre de Kiara, une des filles de son groupe, il fut profondément déçu. J'imagine que toucher le jackpot et gagner le cœur de la fille, c'était un peu trop demander.

_... Lily Call et Peeta Mellark, salle 3. Tyreese Moore et …

Mais Peeta n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'aurait même pas le plaisir d'être dans la même salle qu'elle. Il fallait au moins voir le bon côté des choses, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur le dessin et sur la compétition qui arrivait. Il était bien venu pour ça, non ? Il serra la main de Lily et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Elle semblait plutôt gentille et contrairement à Katniss, elle souriait quand on la regardait.

 _ **Katniss**_

Sa prière avait été entendue ! Elle était en binôme avec une fille et cette fille était vraiment une perle. Kiara et Katniss, s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues et les premiers essais s'étaient bien déroulés. Toutes deux débutantes, chacune comprenait les hésitations et les rougeurs de l'autre et ça faisait du bien de ne pas se sentir jugé pour ça.

A la fin de la séance, Cinna passa les voir. Katniss comprit qu'à partir de maintenant, il superviserait lui-même toutes les étapes. Un titre mondial était en jeu.

_ Alors Katniss, une plainte à émettre ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Non, non c'est parfait, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

_ Très bien, je compte sur vous deux alors. A bientôt, les filles.

_ A bientôt, répondirent-elles.

Katniss et Kaira discutaient ensemble dans le couloir quand cette dernière interpella un garçon qu'elle connaissait.

_ Eh Peeta ! Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

_ Peeta, je te présente Katniss ma partenaire, Katniss voici Peeta un débutant qui nous a tous bluffé !

_ Bonjour Katniss.

_ Bonjour.

Peeta essayait d'être le plus décontracté possible tandis que Katniss était volontairement tournée vers sa partenaire.

_ Peeta n'avait jamais fait de body painting de sa vie, alors que j'en fais depuis plus d'un an mais il est vraiment doué, dit-elle en riant et en attrapant le bras de Peeta. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans le même groupe, je te trouve inspirant.

_ Merci beaucoup, dit-il légèrement gêné par tant de compliments, mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu as de très beaux modèles dans ton groupe, tenta-t-il.

_ Humm pas faux sourit Kaira en avisant le dénommé Cato.

Katniss releva subitement son regard vers lui mais ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelque secondes avant que Kaira ne monopolise à nouveau leur attention. De son côté Katniss remerciait le ciel de ne pas s'être retrouvé en duo avec lui, de près son regard était encore plus déstabilisant, de l'autre, Peeta ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir l'occasion de lui reparler bientôt.

 _ **Peeta**_

 _Huit jours plus tard…_

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Je viens de te le dire, sa partenaire s'est blessée, elle ne peut plus participer à la compétition.

_ Mais est ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne pour…

_ Katniss c'est très simple. La compétition avance, je dois gérer ce genre d'imprévu et nous n'avons plus de temps pour former quelqu'un d'autre à ce niveau. Tu es ma meilleure débutante, il me manque une intermédiaire, tu es promue point à la ligne. Si ce choix ne te parait pas acceptable, libre à toi de rompre ton contrat.

_ Et vous vous retrouverez avec deux modèles en moins, non ? souleva-t-elle en pensant marquer une point.

Le ton de Cinna n'appelait pourtant aucune discussion mail il fallait croire que Katniss n'avait peur de rien. Cinna se redressa légèrement et appuya ses coudes sur son bureau avant de reprendre la parole pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois.

_ Ou deux dessinateurs en trop. Nous pouvons présenter des groupes de 3 équipes. C'est pour lui que je te demande d'accepter.

Peeta se figea. Est-ce que Cinna ne venait pas dire qu'il pourrait perdre sa place si Katniss n'acceptait pas le deal ?! Il tourna son visage vers elle, la suppliant du regard de réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre sa décision. Elle était là, droite comme un i, les poings si serrés qu'il en aurait presqu'eu mal pour elle s'il n'était pas si inquiet de son propre avenir. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait à ce point ? Il n'avait pas échangé un mot depuis la tentative de présentation de Kaira. Alors quel était son problème?

_ Le prochain atelier se déroule samedi. J'espère vous y voir tous les deux ensemble, ajouta Cinna avant de leur faire un signe de la main les invitant à sortir.

Katniss tourna rapidement les talons et Peeta n'était pas levé qu'elle avait déjà atteint à la porte du bureau.

_ Katniss, attends.

_ Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter pour sortir.

Il sortit en trombe à son tour.

_ Hey ! hurla-t-il à son encontre alors qu'elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir.

Katniss freina aussi sec et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Le brouhaha habituel fit place à un silence quasi religieux et personne ne semblait vouloir en perdre une miette.

_ Pour qui tu te prends au juste ?! Une putain de princesse!

Peeta n'était pas du genre colérique mais cette fille faisait preuve d'un égoïsme et d'une froideur à toute épreuve. Elle ne se mêlait à personne, ne répondait jamais quand il la saluait dans les couloirs et là… là… elle se permettait de mettre sa place dans le groupe en jeu.

Katniss revint vers lui, verte de rage mais il était loin d'être impressionné.

_ Pardon ? Pardon ?! _Je_ suis une princesse ? On se connait toi et moi pour que tu te permettes de me dire ça ?

_ Qui est à deux doigts de foutre ma vie en l'air parce qu'elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi pour être son binôme ? Ce n'est pas une attitude de princesse ça ? Tout allait bien pour toi jusque-là, non ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Pour moi aussi ! Je m'entendais très bien avec Lilly et j'étais quasi certain de toucher cet argent. _J'ai_ besoin de cet argent au moins autant que toi et _tu_ risques de tout gâcher. Pourquoi au juste ? Pourquoi ?! On s'est à peine croisés toi et moi depuis le début de la formation alors qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? Si j'avais su ce que ça allait me coûter, je ne t'aurais même jamais regardé.

Les derniers mots avaient été brutaux, amers et tellement loin de la vérité. Katniss ébranlée ne répondit rien, le fixant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement marmonner quelque chose que Peeta ne comprit pas.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Ce n'est pas toi… ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ! Ok !

Sa voix restait dure mais son regard avait changé. Peeta avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas des excuses mais bien un engagement de sa part à ne pas le laisser tomber.

_ Ok… et tu vas le faire ? Tu vas rester, lui demanda-t-il plus calmement.

_ Tu ne comprends rien, éluda-t-elle.

_ Expliques moi ! s'exclama-t-il à deux doigts de perdre patience à nouveau.

Il fit un pas vers elle mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que soit, elle repartait en courant en sens inverse. Cette fille était une énigme qui lui filait entre les doigts aussi surement que ses chances de finir son année. Le plan A venait de tomber à l'eau mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour un plan B.

 _ **Katniss**_

 _Dans la soirée…_

_ Tu as fait quoi ?!

_ Jo, je ne peux pas faire équipe avec lui !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Cinna risque de ne pas te garder. Tu as pensé à Prim ?

_ Jo, je ne peux pas c'est tout !

_ Kat' !

Mais Katniss avait déjà rejoint sa chambre et claquer violement la porte. Jo soupira et retourna devant sa série en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle avant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours.

_ Il ne doit pas être son genre, lui non plus, marmonna-t-elle en s'affalant sur le sofa.


	4. Chapter 5

**Touch my body** (Mariah Carey)

* * *

 _ **Katniss**_

Katniss courrait depuis un bon moment déjà mais elle n'était toujours pas calmée. Johanna l'avait laissé sortir sans rien dire ce matin, mais elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Chacune savait comment l'autre fonctionnait et tout ça n'était que partie remise. Elle poussa un peu plus son effort, elle voulait rapidement atteindre ce moment où son cerveau se mettait sur pause. Cet instant magique où elle ne sentirait plus la douleur dans ses muscles, ni les grincements des rouages dans sa tête.

Mais rien ne vint.

Elle finit par abandonner et elle ramena progressivement sa foulée à quelque chose de plus léger. Elle avait fui. Elle avait fui aussi vite que possible sans se retourner. Peeta n'avait pas tort. Quelle raison avait-elle donné pour le planter ? Si elle refusait, c'est lui qui perdait sa place et bien sûr il lui en voudrait à mort ! Tout allait si bien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? N'importe qui d'autre mais pas _lui_.

La vérité c'était que depuis le premier jour, dans cet ascenseur, elle l'avait senti. Le regard de Peeta l'avait immédiatement mise mal à l'aise mais il avait aussi éveillé quelque chose chez elle : de l'intérêt. Elle avait dit à Kaira qu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec lui, elle avait déclaré à Jo qu'aucun garçon ne lui avait tapé dans l'œil au centre, ce matin encore elle rigolait avec Prim du fait que sa vie amoureuse était aussi palpitante qu'un documentaire sur les fougères mais rien n'était vrai. Elle avait menti, menti à Jo, menti à Kaira, menti à sa sœur et même menti à Peeta. Son regard lui avait fait quelque chose ce soir-là. Sa présence dans les couloirs du centre lui faisait quelque chose et oui, elle le trouvait beau, un peu petit mais beau. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui la fascinait sans avoir rien fait et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle essayait de garder ses distances. Mais était-ce juste pour lui maintenant ?

 _ **Peeta**_

Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver. Il poussa la lourde porte et profita tout de suite de la chaleur du centre couvert. Il s'avança entre les gradins et fini par la repérer. Elle était encore de l'autre côté de la piste à courir à petite foulée. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler : ses cheveux remonter en queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de sa course, ses bras ramenés en angle droit près de son corps lui donnaient une allure très pro et plus elle avançait vers lui et plus il devinait la fine couche de transpiration qui recouvrait son coup et son ventre laissé à nu par son débardeur. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à rêvasser, il avait des choses à lui dire. Il posa ses affaires sur les gradins devant lui et attendit qu'elle l'ait dépassé pour gagner la piste à son tour. Concentrée et au plus près de la bordure intérieure, elle ne faisait attention à personne autour d'elle. Il resta d'abord à distance, se calant sur son rythme et retournant encore et encore ce qu'il devait lui dire avant d'accélérer et se placer à son niveau.

Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir à sa présence et il sût qu'elle l'avait reconnu au moment où ses foulées perdirent de leur régularité. Elle se reprit assez vite et continua à courir près de lui sans rien dire même si son style était clairement plus saccadé. Elle accéléra progressivement et il se calqua sur elle. Voyant qu'il l'a suivait toujours, elle accéléra encore. Il fit de même. Elle banda ses muscles et donna encore une impulsion, il ne la lâchait toujours pas. Si elle voulait courir, ils allaient courir, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas ! C'était même agréable de pouvoir se lâcher de cette manière, évacuer toute la pression négative de ces dernières semaines avec elle, à moins que ce ne soit contre elle.

C'était leur troisième tour et malgré ses efforts, il restait à ses côtés comme une ombre. Leurs mouvements étaient même parfaitement coordonnés. Il aurait presque voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, tellement il se sentait en phase avec elle pour une fois mais il n'était pas venu là pour courir. Non, il fallait qu'ils parlent, et là, il avait attiré son attention. Après le dernier virage, il commença à ralentir mais Katniss conserva son rythme. Arrivé non loin de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses affaires, il dévia, récupéra son sac et en sortit une serviette pour s'éponger le visage et les bras pendant qu'elle continuait. Il baissa la tête à la recherche de sa bouteille d'eau et quand il la releva, elle avait disparu. Il se redressa vivement et regarda autour de lui alarmé.

_ Elle n'a pas osé ?! pesta-t-il.

De l'autre côté de la piste, une porte bougeait encore. Il la traversa dans sa largeur en s'excusant auprès des autres coureurs et poussa la porte à son tour. Deux entrées, il y avait deux entrées ! Il courut dans la seule direction possible pour arriver sur un parking où il l'aperçu en train de s'engouffrer dans une voiture bleue. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle à toute vitesse et se plaça sur sa trajectoire. Katniss pila pour ne pas l'écraser. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Peeta contourna la voiture et ouvrit sa portière sans ménagement.

_ Sors de là !

Katniss ne bougea pas, son souffle était erratique et ses deux mains crispées sur son volant.

_ Sors de là ou c'est moi qui te faire sortir de cette voiture.

Elle finit par sortir du véhicule, crispée et le regard obstinément fixé sur sa main droite qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter son bras avec vigueur. Des mèches de cheveux échappées de sa queue de cheval lui collaient au visage et sa respiration était rapide. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'elle arrête de torturer ainsi son bras. Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts et elle tressaillit quand il l'effleura. Elle le regarda rapidement.

 _ **Katniss**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Comment était-il au courant de ses habitudes ?

_ Tu cours vite, tu sais ?

Il venait de lui parler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans détourner le regard, sans chercher à l'intimider ou à le déstabiliser. Elle le regardait, lui. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt et un bas de jogging pour courir avec elle mais malgré la simplicité de sa tenue, il continuait à dégager quelque chose qui le plaçait à part pour elle. Finnick ne lui avait pas fait le même effet lors de leur première entrevue.

_ Toi aussi, finit-elle par lui répondre.

Courir avec lui avait été un moment pénible et grisant à la fois. Elle avait d'abord cherché à le semer, c'est vrai. Mais petit à petit elle s'était sentie apaisée de l'avoir à ses côtés, déchargée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de porter. Puis il avait rejoint les gradins et la magie avait cessé. Est-ce que c'était ça qui l'attendait si elle devenait proche de lui. La morsure de l'absence ? Elle avait eu peur et tenter de fuir mais il était encore là face à elle.

_Hey ! Vous bougez ou quoi ?

Un conducteur impatient klaxonna. Katniss remonta en voiture, faisant signe à Peeta de monter à ses côté puis elle démarra. Le souffle court et le geste nerveux, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin sur une place libre. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le volant sans discontinuer mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Dans l'habitacle, et à cause de leur course, l'odeur de Peeta était enivrante.

_ Katniss ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Elles semblaient bouger pour former des mots mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la minuscule cicatrice logé sur sa lèvre supérieure, son menton volontaire, sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait légèrement ainsi que la façon dont sa peau brillait doucement sous la lumière des néons.

_ Katniss, répéta-t-il plus fort.

_ Oui pardon.

Il avait cette fois toute son attention.

_ Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une chance de te montrer mon sérieux. J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas évident pour toi de faire équipe avec un inconnu mais toi et moi, on a besoin de cet argent. Le défi est quand même de taille et on s'est investi pleinement dans cette compétition. Je te promets de ne rien faire qui te mettrait mal à l'aise.

_ Consciemment non, murmura-t-elle.

_ Comment ?

_ Non, rien. Je… je veux bien essayer.

_ Vraiment ?

Vraiment ? Elle était folle de se mettre dans une telle situation mais elle n'était pas une princesse insensible, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle comprenait que ce n'était pas juste de le priver de cet argent parce qu'elle était trop déstabilisée par sa personne. Elle ferait avec ou tout du moins, elle essayerait. Elle n'allait pas fuir toute sa vie tout de même. Le sourire de Peeta d'abord hésitant fini par s'agrandir et c'est sans y réfléchir qu'elle lui sourit à son tour.

_ Oui ? On fera un essai samedi. Ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça.

La reconnaissance était un mot trop faible pour traduire ce que reflétais le visage de Peeta Mellark à cet instant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques longues secondes. Il l'a dévisageait tout comme elle le faisait et elle aurait juré entendre leurs cœurs battre dans cette voiture. Lentement, Peeta avança vers elle. Grignotant les centimètres, augmentant son rythme cardiaque, s'approchant si près que personne ne pouvait douter de l'issu de la manœuvre. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, gouta son odeur avant de reculer.

_ Tu descends.

Peeta se figea. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un état à un autre aussi rapidement ?

_ Je croyais que…

_ Que quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Ses yeux voguant des siens à ses lèvres dans un mouvement frénétique.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle en avait vraiment envie et pourtant, elle lui demandait de descendre de sa voiture. C'était tout elle : le déni, la fuite. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux puis sembla comprendre quelque chose.

_ Non, je ne descends pas, répondit-il calmement.

_ Quoi ? Mais… mais…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle se refugia au plus près de la portière, la main sur la poignée. Il recula, douché par sa réaction.

_ Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ? reprit-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de sa main avant de se poser à nouveau sur sa bouche mais elle répondit quelque chose qui allait encore à l'encontre de son envie.

_ Oui…

L'œil de Peeta brilla

_ … je veux que tu descendes.

_ Non, je ne parle pas pas de ça. J'avais compris cette partie. Je te parle de nous, précisa-t-il en caressant sa main posé sur le volant.

Son pouls frémit sous la caresse.

_ Nous ?

_ Oui, toi, moi, il y a un truc non ?

_ Oui! Quoi ? Non, non ! le coupa-t-elle. Justement, je ne veux pas donc…

_ Tu ne veux pas ? Donc il y a un truc !

Peeta prit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux pour voir si elle oserait répéter ça. Elle se défit de sa poigne, s'énervant au passage qu'il la mette ainsi au pied du mur.

_ Non… si… non pas comme ça. Je… je ne pourrais pas faire les deux. Me concentrer sur la compétition et vivre ça.

_ Je ne te suis pas, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

_ Mais c'est pourtant simple, s'exclama-t-elle. Toi et moi pendant le concours ce n'est pas possible. Notre relation doit rester professionnelle, je n'y arriverais pas sinon. On doit arrêter ça… maintenant !

_ Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? répondit-il dépité.

_ C'est aussi pour toi que je le fais. Je ne pourrais pas être en duo avec toi et gérer ça en même temps, ajouta-t-elle en détachant ses mains de son volant.

_ Parce que tu penses qu'être en duo avec moi sans _« ça »_ , va être plus facile ? dit-il en reprenant son geste et en souriant.

 _Dieu son sourire._

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Peeta. Depuis l'ascenseur c'est comme ça. Je pensais que ça irait, vu qu'on n'était jamais ensemble mais il a fallu que ta partenaire se blesse. Même le cosmos est contre moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ En ce qui me concerne, je dirais plutôt que le cosmos est de mon côté. Même si j'aime bien Lilly… faire équipe avec toi sera plus… intéressant.

Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur son épaule nue.

_ Ne me regardes pas comme ça.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à dessiner des cercles sur le haut de son épaule.

_ Parce que… tu me mets mal à l'aise…

_ Vraiment ? dit-il en approchant sa main droite de sa jambe.

Elle arrêta sa main lorsqu'il atteignit sa cuisse mais elle n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Juste la garder à cette distance s'était déjà beaucoup de self control.

_ Vois-tu tous les efforts que tu mets en place pour me repousser ? Je vais mettre tout autant d'efforts pour ne pas te sauter de sauter dessus durant le concours si j'accède à ta demande et que je descends de cette voiture maintenant. Parce que te savoir si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher va vite devenir intolérable. Tu m'imagines… la main tremblante alors que je m'apprêterais à dessiner dans un concours international ?

_ Peeta….

Sa main gagnait du terrain aussi progressivement que ses mots.

_ Alors que si, nous avions une relation plus classique, plus épanouie… je ne ressentirais pas le besoin de me jeter sur toi et donc pas de main tremblante. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Leurs corps se touchaient presque à présent et il aurait pu frôler sa peau du bout de son nez. Katniss perdait le fil de ses pensées tant il était proche.

_ Oui… oui mais moi…

_ Et pour toi, ce sera aussi plus facile. Tu n'auras pas à lutter, juste à reporter tes envies pour un moment plus opportun. Nous pouvons rester discrets, garder ça pour nous pour le moment. Si ça peut t'apaiser, je ne dirais rien à personne.

_ Oui surement…

Il referma sa main sur sa cuisse et glissa son visage dans le creux de son épaule ce qui lui permit de sentir son odeur, chaude, envoutante, animale. Elle se demandait même comment elle réussissait encore à parler.

_ Ça te parait difficile ? chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

_ Un peu quand même.

_ Trop de tension ?

Sa bouche courait le long de son cou et son supplice était au maximum. Elle ne trouvait plus rien de cohérent à dire.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider à évacuer, alors.

_ Pee…

_ Chuuuut.

Doucement, tendrement, il appuya ses lèvres contre la peau tendre de son cou. Elle devait avoir un gout salé dû à son effort sur la piste mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Etre toucher comme ça allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il appuya sa caresse et elle gémit doucement, lui donnant plus d'accès à sa nuque. Mais ce n'est pas sa nuque qui l'intéressait le plus. Dans un doux mouvement, il porta sa main encore posée sur sa cuisse à son visage avant de lui sourire et de se concentrer sur ses lèvres.

_ Tellement hypnotisante, dit-il en les effleurant des siennes. Tellement tentante.

Katniss sentait ses convictions et ses maigres arguments faiblir entre ses mains.

_ Katniss.

_ Oui ?

_ Katniss ! hurla-t-on près d'elle.

_ Hein ! Quoi ? Comment ?!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, bataillant dans ses propres couvertures, peinant à comprendre où elle se trouvait et avec qui ! Réussissant enfin à sortir sa tête de ses draps, elle vit Johanna qui la regardait d'un œil amusé.

_ C'était bien ton rêve ?

_ Mon rêve ?

_ Oui, t'avais l'air plutôt bien à te tortiller comme ça en soupirant.

_ Je… j'ai… soupiré ?

_ Oui, un peu quand même. A qui tu pensais ?

_ Je… non…

La honte l'envahissait petit à petit, bloquant tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire au fond de sa gorge.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais remet tes rêves salasses à plus tard. Prim arrive d'ici 30 minutes, ce serait pas mal que sa sœur soit à la gare pour l'accueillir.

_ Oui, Prim bien sûr.

Katniss se leva et tout en évitant le regard de Johanna, elle attrapa des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ok, elle avait vu Peeta, ok ils avaient discutés dans sa voiture mais tout s'était arrêté après sa promesse de faire un essai avec lui samedi. Le reste n'était que le vil reflet de son imagination… et de sa prise de conscience.

 _ **Peeta**_

Le réveil avait été trop matinal mais il se sentait bien. Il avait pu la voir, lui parler et la convaincre de faire cet essai avec lui. Il avait tout de même contacté Gale pour le plan B et ce dernier l'avait rassuré : Jared et Tom serait toujours prêt à le prendre avec eux si besoin. Il serait moins bien payé qu'en faisant le concours mais suffisamment pour aller à San Francisco. Tout allait donc très bien. Sauf que l'optique de travailler avec elle était quand même bien plus excitant que celui de ne suivre le spectacle que depuis les coulisses.

 _Samedi soir…_

_Prête ?

Katniss sursauta, elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre arriver. Il la détaillait rapidement. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux dans un chignon strict qui dégageait son visage et mettais ses traits fins en valeur. Habillée d'un gros pull beige et d'un jean slim bleu clair, elle dégageait une fraicheur auquel il ne pouvait rester insensible.

 _Maitrise de soi et professionnalisme Peeta. Ne foire pas tout._

_ Salut.

Sa timidité soudaine contrastait tellement avec la froideur à laquelle elle l'avait habitué jusqu'à maintenant qu'il en restait bouche-bée quelques secondes.

_ J'ai pris les clés de la 3, ça te va ?

_ Oui, c'est parfait.

Elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la petite salle de travail et passa rapidement dans la cabine pour se changer. De son côté, il vérifia le thermostat et commença à sortir son matériel. Il était en train de vérifier l'éclairage quand elle sortit de la cabine, uniquement vêtue du maillot deux-pièces réglementaire lors des pratiques. Il continua à bidouiller les spots, heureux du contre-jour artificiel qui empêchait Katniss de voir son visage rougissant.

Elle était trop belle pour son bien. Ses courbes et son teint de poupée allaient finir par avoir sa peau. Il fit quelques exercices discrets de respiration pendant qu'elle regardait les esquisses qu'il avait tracées pour leur séance du jour.

_ Tu dessines vraiment bien. Kaira n'avait pas menti, le complimenta-t-elle.

_ Merci c'est gentil. Je pensais faire celui-ci en premier. Tu pourras t'allonger dans un premier temps et ça nous permettra d'y aller en douceur.

_ Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en se positionnant sur la couchette.

Elle ne fuyait, ni ne recherchait le contact visuel et ça lui convenait très bien. Il alluma l'ampli derrière lui et sélectionna une playlist.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas que je mette un peu de musique ? Ça m'aide à me concentrer.

Sans lui faire face Katniss lui fit signe que non. Il s'installa sur sa gauche et prit ses premiers pinceaux. Il y était, il devait se concentrer et faire de son mieux sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Commencer par le dos était le mieux à faire et c'est ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Elle était tendue et lorsqu'elle frissonna au premier effleurement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Mais vingt minutes plus tard, toute crispation avait totalement disparue… des deux côtés.

 _ **Katniss**_

Peeta lui faisait maintenant face et ses traits étaient si durs et doux à la fois. Son œil faisait des va et viens régulier entre ses croquis et son corps ou doucement, son inspiration prenait vie. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était plus là avec elle mais totalement pris par son œuvre. Elle n'apercevait que quelques brides de son travail grâce aux miroirs disposés dans la pièce mais nul doute que son niveau de précision était supérieur à celui de son ancienne partenaire.

Il fit un petit bruit sec avec sa langue et son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, belles, charnues et quelques peu maltraitées par ses dents blanches. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser éblouir et se concentrer sur le tempo de la musique. Le morceau changea et l'atmosphère de la pièce avec.

La voix de Mariah les enveloppa doucement et il lui demanda de redresser un peu la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus l'observer dans cette position mais elle ressentait son souffle sur sa peau avec bien plus d'intensité.

C'était le moment qu'elle appréhendait. Il avait été si doux, parfaitement professionnel depuis le début de la séance mais l'avoir en face d'elle de cette façon allait lui demander un brin de concentration en plus. Les réminiscences de ses rêves (oui, il y en avait eu plusieurs depuis leur rencontre au stade !) ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup non plus.

Peeta travaillait toujours. Son souffle chatouillant sa peau sensible tandis que la musique glissait sur eux, lui donnant le tournis.

 **Know that you've been waiting for it**  
 _(Je sais que tu attends ce moment depuis longtemps)_  
 **I'm waiting too**  
 _(Je suis dans l'attente également)_  
 **In my imagination I'd be all up on you**  
 _(Je m'imagine sur toi)_  
 **I know you got that fever for me**  
 _(Je sais que tu brûles d'envie pour moi)_  
 **Hundred and two**  
 _(Tu dois être à 40 de fièvre)_  
 **And boy I know I feel the same**  
 _(Et je sais que je ressens la même chose)_  
 **My temperature's through the roof**  
 _(Ma température grimpe jusqu'au plafond)_

 _Est-ce que sa concentration lui permettait de suivre le flow de parole de l'artiste ? De ressentir cette chanson comme elle le ressentait en ce moment ? Elle avait chaud, trop chaud._

 _ **Peeta**_

Autant la première partie s'était très bien passée, autant là il avait du mal à rester neutre. Elle était devant lui, littéralement entre ses doigts, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il dessinait des volutes de couleur sur sa peau. Et cette musique, qui n'en finissait pas, lui demandait un effort supplémentaire de concentration.

 **Touch my body**  
 _(Touche mon corps)_  
 **Put me on the floor**  
 _(Pose-moi par terre)_  
 **Wrestle me around**  
 _(Lutte avec moi)_  
 **Play with me some more**  
 _(Joue encore avec moi)_  
 **Touch my body**  
 _(Touche mon corps)_  
 **Throw me on the bed**  
 _(Balançe-moi sur le lit)_  
 **I just wanna make you feel**  
 _(Je veux juste que tu ressentes)_  
 **Like you never did.**  
 _(Ce que tu n'as jamais ressenti auparavant)_

 _Tenté par les paroles de la chanson, il releva la tête pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage paisible mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de tension dans la mâchoire qui le laissa rêveur. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres, la peau lisse de son cou et il se surprit à se redresser suffisamment pour la surplomber. Il lâcha ses pinceaux qui roulèrent dans leur bac. Au bruit, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien trop près et pourtant, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour remettre de la distance entre leur deux corps, entre leur deux visages. Elle se contentait de fixer son regard au sien dans une qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Lentement, et sans la quitter des yeux, il souleva sa main, la positionnant doucement sur sa nuque tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son œuvre qui remontait jusqu'au bas de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse et un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Les dernières notes de musique s'élevaient dans l'air et presque religieusement, il ramena son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, subtil._

 _ **Katniss**_

 _A peine l'avait-il effleuré que le contact des lèvres de Peeta sur les siennes s'évaporèrent laissant place à un courant d'air froid et à la voix satisfaite de Cinna._

_ Ah je préfère ça, lança ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce. Je vois que le travail est bien avancé, montre-moi la prochaine étape Peeta.

Dans des gestes mécaniques et sans croiser le regard de Katniss, Peeta montra à Cinna ses croquis. Elle par contre mis quelques secondes à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas d'échangé un « presque » baiser avec Peeta ?

_ Tu t'es timé ?

_ Oui. Là ça fait 1h07.

En relevant les yeux de sa montre son regard croisa celui de Katniss et elle y vit quelque chose qui la laissa perplexe. Remord ? Doute ? Ou était ce seulement la présence de Cinna qui le mettait mal à l'aise ?

_ Parfait. On prend quelques photos et vous pourrez vous arrêter là. Katniss a de la visite.

_ De la visite ?

_ Une certaine Prim qui piaffe d'impatience dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Oh, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle aurait voulu parler un peu avec Peeta de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Cinna ne lui en lassa pas l'opportunité. Il partit avec lui tout en discutant de ses autres croquis et c'est à peine si Peeta pu lui faire un bref signe de main avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

.


End file.
